


Work It Out

by Raptor_Redemption



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Edging, Established Relationship, Gym Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sweat, Voyeurism, Yoga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptor_Redemption/pseuds/Raptor_Redemption
Summary: Ignis does yoga, and Gladio lifts weights. It's little more than routine up until the exact moment that it isn't.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Work It Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beefy_noods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefy_noods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Deal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645138) by [beefy_noods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefy_noods/pseuds/beefy_noods). 



> Happy White Day, Beefy, and happy birthday, Gladio! We're double-celebrating today!
> 
> This idea was initially conceived last month as a White Day gift for my dear friend, and as we have said, "The appeal is in the edging." Why not make it two chapters?
> 
> This first one is dedicated to you, Beefy. The second one is all for Gladio and his birthday. Two gifts for two beefs. Effervescent.
> 
> Also, this is me taking a shot at depicting Beefy's RomCom AU boys from their fic _The Deal_!
> 
> P.S. Bonus points if you can figure out where the title comes from. c;

What a treasure it was to glance across the gym and see, even from a distance, the gleam of sweat beading on Gladio’s broad shoulders and the ripples of exertion that shook his thighs. It was only a shame that Ignis couldn’t watch him like that for the entirety of his workout, but Ignis had his own class to keep him busy.

Still, the image of Gladio burned into his brain provided excellent motivation to maintain proper form and push his yoga stretches just beyond the boundaries of his previous bests--there was just something  _ about  _ seeing Gladio like that. What was it that made Ignis tick so? Ignis smirked, as if he could pretend for even a moment that he didn’t know the answer.

He pushed himself hard, thighs pushed back against his torso as he balanced his shoulders on the mat, only because he imagined himself alone in that studio. As his muscles strained and begged for relief, Ignis pushed harder. He closed his eyes, breathed in deep through his nose and then in a slow, hissing breath out between his teeth as he was instructed to change his position with the remainder of the group.

He returned to his fantasy in the new position, alone, with Gladio approaching him. Wisps of hair that escaped from the ponytail at the nape of Gladio’s neck curled around his temples and clung to his sticky skin.

“Damn, Iggy. Isn’t that a pretty pose you’ve got yourself into?” Gladio’s voice was so clear in Ignis’s head. “Think there’s room for me in that delicious pretzel you’ve made of yourself?” Ignis swallowed hard and chided himself when he recognized that he had stopped his cyclical breathing, the rhythm lost amongst his fantasy.

Gladio’s musk would be so strong, pungent and damp and entirely overwhelming as Gladio would slot himself carefully between Ignis’s legs and lazily stroke himself hard against Ignis’s quivering thigh. Ignis would be able to feel the slickness of Gladio’s skin sliding against his once he pushed himself inside and set a languid, tired pace.

When Ignis felt his own early signs of an erection within the confines of his leggings, he cursed himself again for his lack of self-control. It was his own damned fault that what  _ should  _ have been a fluid movement into the program’s next position was anything but. Determined and (mostly) composed, he pushed through, his face outwardly calm and relaxed so that none of the women alongside him, posing on their own mats, would suspect that he was maneuvering around an increasingly inhibiting hard-on.

Still, Ignis couldn’t bring himself to leave his fantasy. He wondered what Gladio was doing out there, outside of the studio and over on the weight floor. Squats again? Those cruel but miraculous movements that had Ignis biting his lip whenever he made sure to sit somewhere behind Gladio and wait “patiently” for him to complete his sets?

Probably. Gladio loved squats almost as much as Ignis loved watching Gladio do them.

The rest of Ignis’s class passed in a frenzied blend of too slow and too fast, and Ignis sighed more loudly than he had intended to, full of relief. As he rolled his mat and slipped it into the bag he would sling across his shoulder, he smiled fondly at his classmates and even greeted a couple of them as if nothing at all was wrong.

And, truthfully, there wasn’t.

This was exactly how Ignis had wanted to be, red-faced and sore with his heart thrumming quickly in his chest, publicly aroused and so damn ready to be fucked. Only one person seemed to notice Ignis’s state, to which he answered smoothly, “I supposed I just pushed myself too hard today.” Then, with a good-natured chuckle, “I’ll be more careful next week.”

He rushed from the studio as soon as he felt it appropriate and walked on stretched, achy legs with determined steps toward the weights. The quick pulse of arousal that spread through his cock when his eyes landed on Gladio was even more delicious than he had hoped.

Deadlifts. Probably Gladio’s last set for the day, if Ignis had Gladio’s routine correctly committed to memory (and of course he did). He hung back for a moment, leaned against the wall, and casually checked his phone while crossing one leg over the other to hide the bulge that may have been visible now even in the compressing black leggings he wore to the gym.

At a text from Gladio sent a few minutes prior, Ignis bit his lip.

“Hope you’re all limbered up for me now, Iggy.” Ignis wouldn’t have to inquire if Gladio’s intentions for their post-workout cooldown had changed, then. The winking emoji sealed the deal quite clearly.

“Headed to the sauna.” Ignis’s reply to Gladio’s text was simple, and he stole one last glance of Gladio’s bulging arms and delicious thighs before smirking and heading to the front desk to gain access to the gym’s back rooms with tanning beds and, of course, the sauna. Ignis knew by now the gym-goers who utilized the space, as well as roughly when they would come poke their heads in to check for free space.

More importantly, he had spent perhaps  _ too  _ much time casually logging this information in a note on his phone to best devise the time when he and Gladio wouldn’t be bothered.

Thankfully, that time was now, and even  _ more  _ thankfully, their gym had no required bathing suit policy. It was an absolute delight to rid himself of his clothes, one damp piece at a time. He folded each article of clothing neatly and placed the items gently into his gym bag. Beside it, he propped his yoga mat against the wall, then revelled in the relief that washed over him when his erection in-progress was able to rise to its desired length outside of his pants.

Certainly, the tease of compression within such tight clothing was all a part of the montage contributing to Ignis’s arousal, but that didn’t mean the relief was any less sweet.

On a final note before setting his phone aside and stepping inside the sauna to wait, Ignis sent a follow-up to his previous text: “And don’t bother toweling off. You’ll only be getting sweaty again.” Instead of a winking face, Ignis punctuated his demand with a knife--just in case Gladio didn’t take him seriously.

He left his phone outside and climbed in, settled in to relax, closed his eyes, and waited. For the moment, Ignis left a small towel draped over his midsection and the top of his thighs, though the thin white fabric of the gym towel did little to hide his waxing and waning erection. If Gladio took  _ too  _ long, Ignis risked falling asleep--there was little else he could do when all of his attention was focused to lying with his palms flat along the wooden bench beside him, his mind focused on anything  _ but  _ reaching beneath the towel to touch himself.

His thighs and his gut burned with the need for contact, for relief, for the mere acknowledgement of his arousal, but he allowed himself nothing until Gladio arrived. It was all a part of the game, one that sent his stomach lurching when the sauna’s heavy door creaked open and Ignis opened one eye to peer at his visitor.

“I was wondering how long it would take you. Did you fail your reps?”

“Nah.”

Ignis returned his gaze to the ceiling again and closed his eyes, humming his acknowledgement as he listened with delight to the heavy sound of Gladio’s footsteps approaching him. “Well,” he hummed, “I don’t know what could have possibly been so important to keep me waiting like this.”

“Maybe you’re not the only one who likes to edge yourself, Iggy.”

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how much I appreciate you reading! Please consider leaving kudos or even a comment if you're feeling feisty!
> 
> Also, come say "hey" on Twitter, where you can find me as @raptor_redeem.


End file.
